Mirrorman (series)
is a tokusatsu SF/kaiju/superhero TV series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, the series aired on Fuji TV from December 5, 1971 to November 26, 1972, with a total of 51 episodes. This was Tsuburaya Productions' first non-Ultra superhero (even though there were concepts that were similar to Ultraman, which became Tsuburaya trademarks). In comparison to most of the Ultra Series, 'Ultraman is bright like the sun, but Mirrorman is the moon, shining on the dark of night'. The entire series was much darker than most tokusatsu series, similar to Ultraseven. But by episode 26, major changes were forced upon the series by the network (making the action lighter and the hero more like Ultraman), it became a typical action-oriented superhero adventure of its era. There was a spin-off, a short series titled Mirror Fight, broadcast on TV Tokyo from April 1, 1974 to September 27, 1974, with a total of 65 short-episodes. It was similar in concept to the earlier Ultra Fight. Over the years, there were several sequel series rumors. In 2005, this somewhat came true in Mirrorman REFLEX, a straight-to-DVD series that would be later compiled into a film. Featuring no characters or connection to the old series, REFLEX had a darker tone on par with the first half of the original television series. Plot In 1980s, an evil alien race known simply as the Invaders are about to take over the Earth, using assorted daikaiju (giant monsters) and other fiendish plots. Assigned to investigate this threat is an organization called the Science Guard Members (SGM). But another hope comes from someone, unbeknownst even to himself, possessing otherworldly power. Professor Mitarai, the leader of SGM, finally shares a secret with his foster son, young photojournalist named Kyôtarô Kagami ("kagami" = Japanese for "mirror"), a secret only he himself knows: Kyôtarô a half-cast of an alien father and a human mother (both of whom are missing — captives of the Invaders). Kyôtarô discovers that he is actually the son of Mirrorman, a superhero from the 2nd Dimension. However, the original Mirrorman was defeated by the Invaders' toughest monster King Zyger (explained in Episode 14), but his son Kyôtarô survived, and shares the same powers as his namesake. Naturally, the young man had difficulty accepting his destiny, but he soon realizes that he is the only one who can save the Earth from the Invaders, when they try to assassinate him. In order to transform into Mirrorman, Kyôtarô must stand in front of any reflective surface (mirrors, water, etc.), and flash his Mirror-Pendant, and utter the words "Mirror Spark". In Popular Culture The nickname "Mirrorman" was applied by the mass media and internet to Kazuhide Uekusa, an economist who was arrested in 2004 for sex offences involving peeping under girls' skirts with a hand-held mirror. Legacy Mirror Knight, an homage to Mirrorman, appeared in the film Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. Gallery Mirrorman pstr.png 1971 Mirror Kamen.jpg MirrorMen.jpg|Trio of Mirrormen toho_champion_gigan.jpg|Poster for the Toho Champion Film Festival in the spring of 1972 External links *Mirrorman 2005-2006 DVD boxset release *A Flash movie that pokes fun on the Japanese economist Kazuhide Uekusa using Mirrorman's theme song id:Mirrorman (seri) Category:Series Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Non-Ultra Series Category:Mirrorman Category:Showa Series